Lonely Lullaby
by Quixotic Alchemist
Summary: "I'll dissolve when the rain pours in, when the nightmares take me, I will scream with the howling wind, 'cause it's a bitter world, and I'd rather dream..." Reflection of Percy's thoughts during his days at The Wolf House, and his only memory- Annabeth.


**Disclaimer: I in absolutely NO WAY own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Lonely Lullaby. They belong to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion, and Owl City respectively.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><em>But now those lonely lullabies,<em>  
><em>just dampen my tired eyes,<em>  
><em>because I can't forget you.<em>  
><em>Because I can't for get you...<em>

_I'll dissolve when the rain pours in,_  
><em>when the nightmares take me,<em>  
><em>I will scream with the howling wind,<em>  
><em>'cause it's a bitter world, and I'd rather dream.<em>

_~Lonely Lullaby, Owl City~_

**-o-**

Percy collapsed on the cold stone floor, exhaustion and sleep trying to get the better of him. Lupa had woken him up before dawn that day, making him practice his basic fight stances, run obstacle courses, teaching him survival skills. He barely had time to breathe.

It had been the same routine for weeks now. Wake up at an ungodly hour, train until you can barely stand, eat during meal times, and sleep. Ever since he had woken up in front of Wolf House, the giant stone house looming over him, life had gone this way. He found it hardly fair; the only thing other teenagers his age had to worry about were mundane things, like a zit or getting their driver's license.

He sighed, and looked around him tiredly. The room was cold and bare, with a small, beaten up mattress in the corner. The frameless window opened to what Lupa had told Percy was Sonoma, California. It was beautiful; trees and rolling hills, clear blue skies, fluffy white clouds, soft shades of green and bright yellows.

He couldn't stand it. Nothing seemed beautiful anymore, and he couldn't bring himself to care. What in the entire world matters when you can't even remember who you are?

His memories seemed to taunt him, tugging at the edges of his mind, mocking him. He could feel them; a smell, a feeling, an emotion, and the odd sense of déjà vu that seemed to accompany almost every one of his actions.

The basic fighting skills Lupa taught him, the wisdom and knowledge she shared, he felt like someone had taught him before; a few close friends. Something... A flash of gleaming white fur, a... a scar-

The memory would vanish into thin air, leaving him with almost no hope to cling onto. The hide-and-seek game with his memories would continue for weeks, but to Percy it felt like eternity. The slightest wisp would sneak it's way into his head, and just like that, it would dissipate as fast as it came.

The only two things he had from his past life were his name, and the strange orange shirt, the writing on the front now faded.

That is, until one other name had appeared in the back of Percy's head.

_Annabeth._

He had absolutely no idea what it meant.

He knew the name had to have some meaning, since it was the first real memory that came to him. She must have been really important, because the inkling had become so solid; as if he refused to forget her. As time went on, feelings of joy and happiness had automatically become associated with it; the name had once made him feel happy, relaxed, and at home.

It was a girl's name, a unique one. Who was she, and what did she mean to him? A sister, cousin, friend... girlfriend?

Percy pushed the thought aside. The thought of this mysterious person being so close to him, most likely miserable without the knowledge of his whereabouts, made it too painful.

But that also made him feel hopeful. If he had cared about that name so much, that must have meant he was at least something to that person. They had to be looking for him. People from his past life had cared about him, and they wanted to know where he was.

The very idea had given Percy the will to keep going. He didn't complain when Lupa made him wake up too early,when he was made to run draining obstacles, or he had to practice basic fighting stances over and over. That one name had given him comfort, when he felt like giving up.

Percy drifted back to the present, the hard mattress suddenly feeling much softer on him aching muscles. Sleep finally took him away, and his eyes fell shut.

_I'm coming home, Annabeth, soon. I promise. _

* * *

><p><strong>Percy, WHY YOU MAKE ME CRY? TT_TT<strong>

**Just one of those ideas that I've been meaning to get out for a while now. Yeah. ^^ Oh, and if you didn't catch it, the "gleaming white fur" was supposed to be Chiron, and the scar was supposed to be Luke. **

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW! :D **


End file.
